


A Conversation For Its Own Sake

by rasyalleva



Category: Hatched Feelings Series - Rana Amani Desenaldo
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Lowercase, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, happy belated birthday lev!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Lev bertanya-tanyaapayang menggerakkannya, dan ia selamanya takkan tahu bahwa jawabannya adalah hati.





	A Conversation For Its Own Sake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/gifts).



> Disclaimer:  
> 
> 
> [Hatched Feelings Series](https://hatchedfeelings.wordpress.com/) is created by Rana Amani Desenaldo. It's an on-going series currently consists of two Wattpad novels, the first is titled [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky) and the second's [The Abducted Ando](https://www.wattpad.com/story/192479189-the-abducted-ando). The author published it under pen name [revabhipraya](https://www.wattpad.com/user/revabhipraya).
> 
> I gain no profit from this fan fiction.

“nomor antrean 76 dimohon menuju loket tujuh.”

ada banyak hal yang tidak lev sukai.

 _pertama_. kenyataan bahwa ia bangun kesiangan gara-gara teman-temannya bertandang ke rumah semalam dan menyebabkan mereka ngobrol _lama_ _puol_ sampai pagi. bukan berarti ia tidak suka bagian ngobrolnya lho ya, tapi malam itu lev lupa kalau paginya ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menindaklanjuti surat rujukan dari klinik. alhasil ia bangun kesiangan dan baru sampai ketika rumah sakit sedang ramai-ramainya.

 _kedua_. kenyataan bahwa nomor antrean sekarang baru sampai 76. diulangi. tujuh puluh enam. sementara itu, berapa nomor antrean lev? 96. _sembilan_ puluh enam. ia harus menunggu tepat dua puluh orang lagi. sialan memang.

 _ketiga_. kenyataan bahwa kalimat itu menyertakan embel-embel, “loket _nomor_ _tujuh_ ,” padahal loket yang aktif itu, ya, hanya loket nomor tujuh itu! apa-apaan kalimatnya, seolah-olah jumlah loket ada banyak saja? padahal loket lainnya kolong blong melompong, anjir, ke mana ia harus menaruh harapan pada keprofesionalan para pekerja di indonesia kalau dihadapkan dengan keadaan memprihatinkan begini?

“sekali lagi, nomor antrean 76 dimohon menuju loket tujuh.”

 _keempat_. kenyataan bahwa ada pasien-pasien yang—begitu menerima nomor antrean—malah menghilang entah ke mana. entah ke kantin di luar, ke toko roti di sebelah, atau ke restoran ayam goreng di seberang jalan, atau pokoknya ke mana sajalah yang bukan di ruang tunggu—heeeei, ini namanya _ruang tunggu_. ruangan ini tidak dinamakan ruang tunggu tanpa alasan, wahai para pemilik otak udang.

*

reva memandangi nomor antreannya. seratus. pas. satu-nol-nol.

digeleng-gelengkannya kepala. dipandanginya papan yang menunjukkan berapa nomor antrean sekarang. masih tujuh puluh enam. parah sih, ini. hanya ada satu loket pula. bakalan lama banget.

semesta seperti membaca pikirannya, karena tiba-tiba lampu di loket sebelah menyala. seseorang di dalam loket tersebut menggerak-gerakkan mikrofon dengan amatiran—suaranya bergema di ruang tunggu. oke. berisik sih, tapi baguslah. setidaknya, akan terbagi setengah-setengah antara loket enam dan loket tujuh.

ada dehaman dari seseorang di dalam loket tersebut sebelum melanjutkan. “bagi pasien yang ingin periksa ke poli mata, silakan menuju loket enam. karena dokternya akan pergi sebentar lagi.”

hening.

reva angkat alis. wah. tepat sebagaimana yang ia butuhkan: periksa mata. ia segera berdiri—dan terkejut ketika hanya ia seorang yang terpanggil dengan suaranya—lalu menuju loket.

woah. semesta memang sedang baik padanya, nih, hari ini?

*

lev memandangi seseorang yang berjalan menghampiri loket dengan melotot. hei, hei, apa-apaan itu? di mana letak keadilan: seseorang yang baru saja datang, dan lebih-lebih, yang datang _setelahnya_ , langsung mendapat giliran? dan giliran itu didapatkan karena dokter yang kebetulan akan memeriksa dia punya urusan di lain tempat? ia ingin berteriak pada dunia. parah parah parah. kurang ajar. apakah ia perlu mempertanyakannya lagi: _di mana_ letak keprofesionalan para pekerja indonesia?

dipandanginya gadis itu yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang di dalam loket. kemudian gadis itu menoleh mengikuti telunjuk lawan bicara, membaca papan penunjuk arah yang memberikan informasi menuju poliklinik mata. ada anggukan disertai kata-kata yang tidak tertangkap telinga lev—barangkali itu ucapan terima kasih—sebelum kemudian gadis itu pergi. pandangan lev mengikuti.

lev menundukkan kepala, menatap nomor antreannya. kemudian melihat ke arah nomor antrean di papan. masih lama, ‘kan? oke. masih ingat saat beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengeluhkan para pasien yang keluar dari ruang tunggu ketika menunggu panggilan antrean? yak. bodoh amat. lupakan saja. lev mengantongkan nomor antrean itu ke sakunya, beranjak dari duduknya, dan mengikuti langkah gadis sebayanya tadi pergi.

lorong ke poli mata itu sepi—karena, ya, meskipun secara teknis rumah sakit takpernah kosong dari pengunjung, bukannya memang jarang ya, ada yang periksa mata?—jadi lev tahu bahwa panggilan tanpa subjek ini pasti akan membuat gadis itu menoleh, “hei!”

dan benar saja.

gadis yang sedang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya berhenti mendadak. berbalik badan. dan _diam_. beberapa detik berlalu ketika dua bocah pelajar yang sama-sama mengenakan seragam putih abu-abu itu saling berpandangan, belum ada yang bicara—gadis itu menunggunya, sementara lev tertegun.

tunggu sebentar. hei. heeei, tunggu sebentar. _kenapa_ dia berniat untuk memanggil gadis ini?

*

hampir. _hampir_ saja lev mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan berkata, “maaf salah orang,” kalau saja gadis itu tidak menyunggingkan senyum—membuat lev tertegun untuk yang kedua kalinya. bahkan lebih dari itu, ia bahkan menganggukan kepala dan melambaikan tangan meskipun pendek. “halo!” sapanya balik. “SMA juga? periksa mata juga?”

lev mengangguk dan menggelengkan kepala. ditunjukkannya siku sebelah kanan—meskipun tidak kelihatan karena seragamnya kan, lengan panjang. “tangan ini habis dijahit karena kecelakaan. sekarang aku harus operasi lagi untuk mengambil logam yang ditanam di dalam sini.”

gadis itu mengangguk-anggukan kepala. “aku mau ke poli mata.”

“aku masih antrean ke-96, sih,” balas lev. ia tidak tahu apakah itu cukup kuat atau tidak sebagai alasan untuk memanggil gadis itu, tetapi lawan bicaranya itu menganggukan kepala paham, lanjut berjalan, dan tidak protes saat lev menyejajarkan langkah dengannya. lev bahkan sampai heran sendiri. kalau ia di posisi gadis itu, jelas ia akan menyalak, “ _terus,_ kamu _ngapain_ ada di sini?” dengan nada mengusir habis-habisan.

tetapi justru bukan seperti itulah yang ia terima.

*

reva melirik pemuda itu melalui ekor mata. ia ingin mengerutkan kening, tetapi ia juga merasa kagum dengan keajaiban yang menimpanya. dalam perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit setelah pingsan saat upacara bendera dan UKS menyarankannya untuk periksa mata (karena terus berkunang-kunang padahal kepalanya tidak pusing), ia ingin mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada semua temannya yang lebih memilih untuk ikut ulangan dibandingkan menemaninya. iya sih, ulangan memang penting, _tapi_ ada seorang teman yang _butuh ditemani_ —kata “teman” tidak disebut demikian tanpa alasan ya—dan mereka justru memberi modal semangat saja. puih.

tapi kini, selain pihak loket tiba-tiba berbaik hati dengan mempersilakannya duluan, ada juga seorang teman baru yang bisa ia temui dan mau menemani dari perjalanannya menuju ruang poli mata. sampai sejauh ini tidak mengobrol banyak memang, tapi setidaknya ia ditemani, dan, _hei,_ bisa dibilang teman, ‘kan, kalau begitu, karena di- _teman_ -i?

*

lev mengangguk-anggukan kepala saat mendengar ocehan gadis di sampingnya itu tentang ceritanya dalam perjalanan kemari. ia ingin menanggapi dengan bertanya apakah sulit berkendara dengan pandangan mata terganggu seperti itu, tetapi lorong sebentar lagi habis dan pintu menuju poli mata sudah menyambut mereka, jadi takkan sempat kalau ia ingin menceritakan soal dirinya juga.

“ah, kalau aku sih, mencabut logam sebenarnya nggak dilakukan juga nggak masalah. ibuku juga pernah kecelakaan begini, dan logam itu didiamkan sampai sekarang padahal sudah lima belas tahun,” celoteh lev. “tapi minggu ini kita banyak ujian, dan aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menyenangkan diriku sendiri. yang kupikirkan cuma ini. makanya aku bolos.”

tidak ada suara. lev menoleh. ia mengangkat alis ketika gadis itu memandangnya _seperti_ terkesima—entahlah apakah sungguhan terkesima atau tidak.

“wow.” gadis itu menanggapi. meskipun datar—karena takmungkin meninggikan volume di rumah sakit—lev tahu bahwa tanggapan itu diucapkan sungguh-sungguh. “melakukan sesuatu untuk menyenangkanmu sendiri?”

lev menggumam lama, ragu-ragu sejenak. ia takingin sesumbar soal fakta satu ini, hanya saja belum ada yang memberinya ucapan sejak pagi, dan ia takmau lagi sibuk melampiaskan kemarahan pada dunia padahal salahnyalah yang tidak mau mengingatkan orang-orang. “yaa—” ia biarkan balasannya mengambang di udara sejenak, “lagi pula, aku ulang tahun hari ini, sebenarnya.”

kini keduanya telah sampai di depan pintu poli mata. lev tidak mungkin masuk—ia tidak punya kepentingan apa pun, dan ia toh bukan wali gadis itu, sehingga makin akan langsung diusir begitu melangkahkan kaki. mereka berhenti sejenak, bersamaan—seperti sama-sama tahu bahwa harus ada kalimat terakhir untuk diucapkan.

*

reva tertawa. “mungkin mereka sibuk memikirkan ujian,” sahutnya, “tapi, selamat ulang tahun.”

*

lev taktahu harus bereaksi apa pada ucapan itu. “trims,” jawabnya pendek.

lev pikir gadis itu akan mengangguk dan mengatakan sampai jumpa atau semacamnya, tapi tidak. ia diam dulu, menatap gagang pintu lama. menoleh lagi padanya.

“aku nggak pintar mengingat tanggal sebenarnya, jadi aku nggak merasa berhak untuk ikut marah pada teman-temanmu yang lupa.” ia berkata tiba-tiba. “tapi, kupikir, kalau itu terjadi padaku dan teman dekatku, dan aku kemudian diingatkan, aku akan merasa bersalah, dan—meski hari sudah malam pun, aku mungkin akan nekat menemuinya ke rumah.”

kalimat itu begitu panjang, dan lev tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menerima cerocosan itu pada seseorang yang baru saja ditemuinya. ia terpana. lalu mengangkat bahu—ia ingin tersenyum, tetapi ditahannya. “trims lagi,” jawabnya. senyuman itu begitu taktertahan sehingga lev terpaksa mengulas senyum miring dengan canggung. “mungkin kalau sampai akhir aku nggak menerima ucapan apa pun, aku akan mengingatkan mereka.”

tanggapan darinya membuat gadis itu tersenyum. “aku masuk poli, ya?”

lev takpunya alasan untuk menahan. “dah.”

“dah!”

*

pintu poli terbuka, dan reva melangkah masuk sambil tersenyum geli. 

*

pintu poli menutup. lev berbalik—kembali menyusuri lorong menuju ruang tunggu.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe, selamat ulang tahun untuk lev! dan maafkan saya atas betapa terlambatnya hadiah ini :")
> 
> jadi, ini adalah cerita ketika dua-duanya masih sma, dan masih belum jadi agen rahasia, dan masih belum kenal, dan masih … begitulah. karena nama aslinya mereka nggak ketahuan sama sekali di cerita, jadi, pakai nama yang dipakai sekarang aja ya (…). kejadian ini terpikir ketika mengingat masa-masa menunggu antrean nomor 96 dipanggil dan betapa toko roti di sebelah menggoda sekali tapi apalah daya kemageran menguasai :") /INI
> 
> percakapan mereka bagian akhir, soal reva yang "akan mampir ke rumah teman begitu diingatkan soal ulang tahunnya ybs walaupun hari sudah malam", dan lev yang "kalau hari hampir berakhir dan masih belum dapat ucapan maka akan ngingetin", itu diambil dari cerita canon-nya yang berjudul [Yang Terlupakan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148209), sok dibaca! /w/
> 
> terima kasih sudah mampir! XD lagi, selamat ulang tahun lev!


End file.
